Firefly
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: Hiei gets a mission in modern Canada looking after a girl who knows him a little too well.
1. A Day In The Life Of Anna

-1"I still don't know why I have to go alone." Hiei growled, standing beside the portal that would take him to the location of his mission.

"I explained this already!" The pint-sized ruler of the spirit world, Koenma, yelled. "Yusuke's involved with another mission and Kurama won't leave his girlfriend for this."

(A/N see An Imaginary Houseguest, by Sugaplumprincess.)

Hiei growled again and looked around. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, along with Yukina, Keiko and Gwen, had come to see him off. Yusuke threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Awww, Hiei. I'm sure gonna miss your glares and insults." The leader grinned at him. Hiei sneered and pushed him off. Yusuke just grinned. Keiko called a good bye from a few feet away, scared of him. He smirked.

"Good luck, Hiei." Kurama held out a hand and Hiei shook it. "Try not to get killed, my friend." Hiei nodded. Then he turned to Kuwabara and glared, pleased to see that the baka shrank from it.

"If anything happens to Yukina while I am gone, I will personally carve your heart out while you are alive to watch."

Kuwabara swallowed nervously and nodded. Yukina put her arms around her brother.

"Don't worry about me, Brother. Be careful, I couldn't handle losing you."

"I will do nothing to make you cry. Nothing is worth that." He turned and leapt through the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Anna was startled from her book by a thump, a clatter and profuse swearing in a language she recognized as Japanese. She put down her book and opened her window. It was five feet high with large glass doors that she could push open and it opened straight out onto a large oak tree. She immediately saw the source of the noise. A young man dangled upside down in the tree outside, his foot caught in a forked branch.

She pulled on a pair of gloves and stepped up on the windowsill. She jumped into the tree with practiced ease and climbed up the next few branches until she stood on the one the man was caught in. He was still struggling and swearing loudly. A light had come on in the neighbors house. She had to do say something to get him to shut up and stop moving.

"Yamete, you big bat!" She finally yelled, remembering her Japanese in a hurry. He froze. She wrapped her gloved hands around his foot and turned it. He slipped out. And fell. Anna closed her eyes as she heard him crash into the ground.

She looked down to see him sitting on the ground. She dropped down next to him as he pulled himself to his feet and then fell again. She put a gloved hand on his chest when he tried to rise again.

"Let me look at your ankle." She ordered, removing his she shoe before he could protest. His ankle was red and swollen.

"Sprain. Come on, let's get you inside." She yanked him up and pulled his arm over her shoulder. He snarled and tried to pull back, but was weakened by the trip through the barrier and she overpowered him.

She half carried him up to her room, glad he had stopped his swearing. She sat him down on her bed and reached under it, pulling out a large blue bin filled with bandages and such. It smelled like hospital. Anna pulled out a bandage and wrapped it carefully around his ankle, then tied it off.

" There, that should help. Lay down and get some rest, okay? I'll be right back." She disappeared through the door already. He laid back on the pillow with no intention of sleeping, but his body had other ideas. When Anna returned he was dozing peacefully. She put down the bundle in her arms and covered him up with the blanket.

She walked over to her desk and laid out the things she'd picked up from the grass. His shoe, of course. A sword she recognized as the Japanese kitana. A small blue compact. A small crystal orb on a chain. What strange possessions. She yawned and lay down on the floor, glad the next day was Saturday.

The next morning she awoke to a buzzing and the word Hiei repeated over and over. She opened her eyes. Her midnight visitor still lay on the bed, dead asleep. She located the source of the buzzing, the compact, and flipped it open.

"Gaaah! Who're you!?!" Yelled a blue haired girl, her face appearing in the mirror. Anna yawned.

"Hiei is the guy in all the black, right? Sorry, he's asleep. I can have him phone you back when he wakes, if you like."

"But who are you?" The girl demanded again. Anna smiled. "Oh, gomen ne! Watashi wa Anna. Hiei wound up at my house last night with a sprained ankle."

"Oh. Okay, Anna, listen, you must not tell anyone about him, understand? And tell him Botan called." The screen went blank. Anna snapped it shut.

"Alrighty then. Secret bats and talking makeup. A day in the life of Anna." She dressed, tucked the mirror into the back pocket of her jeans and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

She came back up half an hour later with a plate of bacon and eggs to find the bed empty. She stepped inside the room and the door slammed shut. A blade was pressed to her throat and her arm was grabbed. She barely managed to keep from dropping the plate.

"Who are you?" Hissed a voice in her ear.

"My name is Anna and you need to get off your ankle if you ever expect it to heal, Hiei." she replied, using his momentary distraction at her knowing his name to slip out of his grasp and move towards the window. He then smelled the food and his stomach rumbled.

"What is that?" He asked warily.

"Your breakfast. Want it?" She held it out teasingly. He swiped at it and she pulled it back. "Nope. Sit down and get off your foot. Then you get the food."

He glared at her. " I could simply cut off your head and take the food."

She considered that possibility for a moment, then looked back at him. "Then do it."

"All ningens are stupid, I see." He observed. She chuckled. "Oh yes, all of us, all over the world."

"Hn." Hiei walked over and sat on the bed, then grabbed the plate out of her gloved hands and ate. She sat down across from him in her desk chair, leaning her arms on the back.

"Someone named Botan called for you while you were asleep. I told her you'd call back." She informed him.

He choked. "Botan? On the phone?"

"No, baka. On this thing." She pulled the compact out of her back pocket. "I held onto it in case she called back."

He held a hand out and she dropped the thing into it. He made the call.

"Botan, answer me."

"Hiei, you're up! You weren't hurt too badly were you?"

"How do I find this girl?" He demanded, ignoring her. A sigh came from the device.

"Look around I suppose. Are you still at Anna's?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving as soon as my ankle heals. Touch that again and I will kill you." This last part was directed at Anna, who had picked up his crystal tear. She closed her gloved hand over it and looked at him. "Then do it."

There was a gasp from the device. "Did she just say . . .?"

"Yes, she did. It appears Japanese ningens don't have an absolute monopoly on stupidity. Give me the crystal, girl."

Anna dropped it into his hand. He instantly refastened it around his neck. Anna got up and went downstairs to let Hiei have his conversation.

Downstairs, she turned on the radio. It was playing one of her favorite songs. She turned it up and sang along, removing her gloves to wash dishes. She was nearly finished when she was interrupted.

"That awful noise is aggravating me. Be silent."

She turned to see Hiei limping into the kitchen. He had a scowl on his face. "Or you'll kill me, right? You're a little redundant, aren't you? And you should not be walking on that ankle."

He snorted. "I believe I know my body's limits better than you, human. I want more food."

"My name is Anna and the food is in the fridge. Eat what you like." She turned back to her dishes. Hiei began to make his way across the kitchen when his foot hit some soapy water that had splashed on the floor. He slipped. Without thinking Anna spun and grabbed him by the hand.

Her head exploded with pain. She yelled loudly. Hiei screamed alongside her as he felt the same pain. Images flew through her head and voices filled her mind. With each voice came an intense emotion.

_"Your true character is an incarnation of evil" _Anger

_"Don't worry about me. There is no time. Hurry." _Fear

_"I will not make you cry. Nothing is worth that." _Love

_"Let me tell you why I teamed up with him. It was because I didn't want to fight him." _Pride

_"I trust you." _Shock

Hiei managed to rip their hands apart and Anna's head cleared. They both knelt gasping on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot about my gloves. I can't control it." she gasped out. Hiei stared at her.

"You . . Saw? How . . ?" Hiei tried to get his breath back. Anna sat back on her heels.

"I was born with it. That's why I wear the gloves. I'm sorry. I'll never tell anyone what I saw." she promised.

"If you do, I will kill you, and see to it that your soul never reaches heaven."

She nodded. He flipped open his phone.

"Botan, I found the girl."


	2. Peanut Butter And Hiei Has Fan Girls

Three weeks. Three weeks now, with that batshit crazy midget following her around wherever she went. She could feel him there, his emotions were like a beacon. Botan had explained his mission to her. Section Thirteen, the branch of government that dealt with Paranormal Phenomena, had discovered her existence. They were searching for her now. The blue haired girl explained that Koenma wanted her safe in case they needed her peculiar talents. So he had assigned one of the strongest fighters on his team of Spirit Detectives to protect her. That was Hiei's mission.

Anna sat at her desk at school, tapping her pen lightly on her desk, musing silently. The teacher had assigned an essay on the most unusual person they knew, and she was considering writing about the little demon. She scratched at her wrist, under her glove. She absolutely hated the leather gloves she had to wear. They were itchy and hot and she received funny looks from her class. She also had to argue with teachers all the time.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist. Anna looked up. Grasping her wrist in a death lock was Maggie, the biggest, meanest girl in her class. And she was grinning. Maggie grinning was something to fear. But Anna smiled at her and closed her fist, knowing what was coming.

"Hi Maggie. How are you?" She politely asked the much bigger girl. Maggie's smile widened.

"Oh, fine, Anna. I was just wondering, can I try on these gloves?" She gripped the opening with her free hand and attempted to yank the glove off. Anna's fist prevented that. For now.

"No, Maggie. I'm sorry, but you can't. I'm afraid I need them." She watched as Maggie's grin turned into an angry snarl. No one refused her. She twisted Anna's wrist, making her yelp.

"Take them off, Anna!" Maggie demanded, grabbing at it again. Anna barely managed to say no before Maggie hit her. She fell from her chair, her weight tearing the glove in Maggie's hand. Anna stood up and backed away. Maggie followed her. She ended up backed against the wall next to the open window, clenching her fist around the remnants of her glove.

"Take one step closer and you will depart from the land of the living." That cold, threatening voice could only belong to one person. Anna looked up to see a familiar figure dressed all in black.

"Hiei!" The koorime looked at her and, seeing her torn glove, pulled the bandana from his head. "Wrap that around your hand, girl."

She took it and did as she was told. With that and the rest of her glove, her entire hand was covered. She looked up. "Thanks, Hiei." He flew off. Anna stared after him for a moment. She could have sworn she'd seen an eye start to open in the middle of his forehead.

"No way . . . ." She turned back to find the entire class staring at her. "Umm . . . What?"

"Who was that?" Asked Cynthia, the most popular girl in school. Anna shrugged. "Just Hiei."

"Hiei, huh? Where's he from?" Maggie demanded.

"Japan."

"Ooooh! Japan. He's so cute, Anna." The girls gushed.

"He's alright, I guess. I never really thought about it." She replied, shrugging again.

"Anna, you are hopeless." Maggie sighed. The window was closed and class continued. As she was leaving a few hours later, Cynthia and Maggie ran up to her.

"We're gonna walk home with you today, Anna." They informed her, each looping an arm through one of hers. She sighed and allowed them to drag her to her street. There they split up, the other two disappointed because 'Anna's friend' hadn't made an appearance.

Once they left, however, the koorime dropped down next to her. He wordlessly handed her a new glove. She unwrapped her hand and put it on, then handed him back his bandanna. He waved it off, pointing to the new one he had wrapped around his head. She smiled.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

"Is there an eye in the middle of your forehead?"

"Yes."

"Is it like a third eye?"

"It is a Jagan eye."

"Oh. Neat. What does it do?"

"It amplifies my powers and gives me several psychic style attacks."

"Oh. Why is your arm bandaged?"

"To bind the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryoha."

"The who now?"

"I thought you could speak Japanese."

"Only because my Dad thought Latin was a dead language. What's Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryoha?"

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"That sounds like it could be painful."

"I leveled half a stadium with it."

Anna let out a low whistle, impressed. Then she grinned. "I wonder how Maggie and Cynthia would like that?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Hiei demanded. Anna smirked.

"Anna. Maggie and Cynthia came with me today in hopes of seeing you again."

"Why the hell would they do that?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"They think you're cute."

"They think I'm WHAT?"

"Kawaii, or whatever."

"What the hell makes them think that?"

"Hell if I know, Hiei. Maybe extra eyes turn them on."

"Are all humans this stupid?"

"Yes. Come on, I'm hungry."

Hiei followed, mostly because he was also hungry. He suddenly realized that over the past three weeks he'd never seen any parents in the house. Anna hadn't mentioned any either. He followed her into the kitchen, checking carefully for slippery spots.

"Girl."

"Anna."

"Why have I never seen any parents here? All the other ningens I know have at least one parent." He wanted to know.

"Mine are dead. It's just me and my brother." She answered, becoming very busy in the fridge.

"Your brother who isn't allowed to see me?"

"Right. Him." She walked over to the counter, arms full of sandwich ingredients. She got to work.

"Where is he now?"

"Working, so I can feed bothersome koorime's who ask too many questions and make empty threats." She held out a plate containing two peanut butter and jam sandwiches. He took one, and bit down on it.

"What is this?" He demanded, startled by the flavors.

"PBJ." She shrugged. "Come on, I'm gonna watch TV while I do my homework. You can come and watch." She wandered into the living room and Hiei followed, thinking about his sandwich and if, when he finished, he could possibly get her to make him another one.

She picked up the remote and flipped channels, pulling out her schoolbooks at the same time. She worked on her essay, the one assigned in class that day. Hiei picked up the remote.

"This stick makes that box change?" He asked. "Show me how."

She pointed to the channel buttons. "This one takes you one way, and this one takes you back. Keep pressing them until you find something you like."

He did so, finally stopping when he saw a blonde girl digging wooden stakes in ugly looking humanoid creatures. He snarled in distaste. Anna looked up.

"You're watching Buffy?"

"What are those ugly creatures?"

"Vampires. And demons. It's fiction, Hiei. Put on something else if this irritates you."

"Hn." He continued flipping, stopping again at a spiky haired animation yelling 'It's over nine thousand!' Anna looked up again.

"Oh, Dragon Ball Z. A bunch of people with energy powers are trying to save the world from assorted enemies. That's Vegeta. He's my favorite."

"Hn." Was all the little youkai said, but he left the TV on that show. Anna smiled and went back to work. Soon, however, both she and the koorime dozed off. They didn't wake until a yell resonated through the entire house.

"Anna, who the hell is that!?!?"


	3. Faith In Me

-1"Omigod, Theo!" Anna leapt up from the couch and jumped on her brother, covering his mouth. "Shhh! Don't wake him."

Hiei lazily opened one eye, slid down over the now vacated sofa, and went back to sleep, leaving her to deal with her brother. She led him into the kitchen.

"Anna, who is that?"

"His name is Hiei Jaganshi." She told him, leaning against the counter and trying to act nonchalant. "He's a friend."

"Tell me the truth, Anna." He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed.

"Alright, but don't freak out, okay?" She begged. He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World in Japan, sent him here to protect me because of my hands. A section of the Government is after me and he says demons are behind it."

Theo thought about this for a while. Then he nodded. "It's about time he answered my request."

"What!?!" She yelled. A mussed looking koorime stumbled into the kitchen. "What is all the yelling in here, Girl? Can't a youkai sleep?"

"Ahh, Gomen nasai, Hiei. Oniichan startled me." she explained.

"Hn. Girl, make me food." He ordered. She smiled. "What would you like."

"Umm." He put a finger to his chin, looking thoughtful. "PBJ. More of the purple stuff. Two of them." He held up two fingers.

"Right." She turned to make them and Hiei went back to the living room. "Bring them to me here."

A moment later they heard the channel change. Anna began to hum as she made his sandwiches. Theo put a hand on her arm, causing her to look up.

"Yeah, Theo?"

"You don't have to be his slave just because he works for Koenma." He told her, concerned. She smiled.

"That's not why I do this." She cut the sandwiches in half diagonally and took them into the living room, then came back.

"What would you like for dinner, Theo?"

"Hotdogs and macaroni. But why are you doing this then?" He wanted to know. She ignored him, getting out the boxes of KD.

"How do you know Koenma?" She fired back. He stared at her for a moment, then looked away. "That's different."

"Of course it is. But I'll tell you why when you tell me how." She set the noodles and wieners to cook and poured a glass of milk, which she took out to Hiei. She came back and stirred the pot.

"He doesn't even say thank you."

"It's not in his nature."

"How do you know about his nature?"

She smiled, remembering his memories. His strength, his fear, his absolute dedication to his friends. "I know."

"Oh, right." Theo peered into the pot. She smacked him with the spoon.

After dinner, Anna decided to go to the park. Beside her walked the tiny cloaked koorime. She walked across the grassy field to drop onto a swing. Hiei perched on the top of the swing set. She leaned back and smiled, watching him.

"What are you smirking at, Girl?" Hiei demanded.

"Nothing, Hiei. It's just . . . You look like a great big bat."

Hiei scowled at her, jumping down to land next to her. He glared at the swing next to her when she patted it with her hand.

"C'mon, Hiei. Sit already. It won't hurt you."

"I know that, stupid girl." He sat down. Anna got up and stood behind him. "What are you . . WHOA!" He yelped as she pushed him. He didn't hold on and fell off the back, landing on her. She giggled, then began to laugh. He turned over and sat up. She continued to watch him, snickering.

"What . .is . .wrong . .with . . You? Do you just like to see me look stupid?" He gasped. She grinned.

"You, look stupid? At least you're not being straddled by an irate bat!"

There was a click behind them. "Get off the girl, nice and easy, kid."

"Eh?" They both looked. Two men stood there in suits. One had a gun drawn. "What did he just call me?"

"Ahhh, shounin."

"He is so dead."

"I'm sure you're very frightening from down here."

Hiei pushed himself to his feet, then offered her a hand up. He turned towards them, tugging her behind him. He drew his kitana.

"Translate for me, Girl." He ordered. She nodded and repeated each of his Japanese phrases in English.

"Leave now or he'll kill you. Death is imminent. You should never have called him Kid."

"Girl."

"Hai, Hiei?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." That was it. No hesitation. Just one word.

"Jump left NOW!"

She jumped. The gun shot rang out. She was safe behind the trees, but her chest ached. She quickly pressed her gloved hand to the wound. There was a loud scuffle, and then silence. She pulled herself to her feet and leaned against a tree, peering out at the scene. The two men lay on the ground. Hiei was . . . Rummaging through their pockets? He straightened, tucking two wallets into his pocket.

That was when her vision began to blur. She pressed tighter to the wound. "Hiei . . . Hiei . ." She slid down the tree. Hiei was at her side immediately. There was a bullet wound in her chest. He put a hand to her throat.

"Iya! Chikushou!" He reached into her back pocket and pulled out the blue compact.

"Botan. Botan! Answer me, You dumb bitch!"

"Alright, Hiei, what is it?"

"I need a portal now! Now, Botan, or she'll die! I need to get straight to Koenma!"

"One moment." She disappeared from the screen for a moment. " There."

To his right crackled a yellowish portal. Hiei picked her up and jumped through it. As they flew through space he clutched her to him.

They landed in Koenma's office. Hiei put her on the desk.

"Koenma, help her! Now!"

The Spirit King looked her over. She was nearly gone.

"Hiei . . ."

"Koenma, you owe me! Do this for me. This one thing! Save her." Hiei ordered. Koenma nodded and Botan took his hand, leading him outside to a small room with a sofa. Hiei dropped onto it and buried his head in his hands.

The last thing she'd said to him.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

He had told her to jump and she did. There had been no hesitation, no doubt, not even questions in her eyes. Such absolute faith in him, that he was making the right decisions, that he would protect her. And he'd failed her.

The moment he'd felt her pulse and found it barely there, his heart had jumped into her throat. He'd panicked. What was wrong with him? Why was he so . . . .terrified? This feeling was new to him, fear for another person. Her bloody hand was imprinted in his mind.

He couldn't get rid of this image. He had to go, had to get away. For the first time in his life, Hiei ran away.

He ran past Botan and Ayame. He ran past George. He ran out the doors and back through the portal to Human World. It was raining and Hiei wasn't sure where he was going, but before he knew it, he stood at Kurama's mother's house. He banged on the door. A small red headed boy answered it.

"Who are you!?!" The kid demanded. Hiei coughed and a hand came down on the small boy's shoulder.

"Shuichi! Do not be rude to my friends, okay?" A familiar taller redhead appeared behind him.

"Oh, gomen ne, Shuichi. I didn't know he was one of your friends." The kid answered.

"It's alright. Excuse us. Please." He ushered the boy away, then turned to look at his unexpected visitor.

"Hiei! What happened? You're covered in blood!" He exclaimed.

"Not mine." The koorime muttered. Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, startled by the lack of resistance from the smaller demon. He tugged him down the hall and into his room. Hiei just followed, worrying the kitsune even more. Inside his room, Hiei just dropped onto the bed.

"Tell me what happened, Hiei. Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?"

"I messed up." He muttered.

"What?"

"I made a judgment call, and it was the wrong one, okay! She's at Koenma's now. She was shot! I messed up. The one human being who ever had any faith in me and I may have gotten her killed!" He shouted. Kurama sat down beside him and put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I understand, Hiei. Really I do."

"Hn." Hiei didn't feel well. Kurama put a hand to his forehead,

"Hiei, you're burning up!"


	4. Kurama Shows Tough Love

-1Kurama sat in his desk chair, worried. Hiei had never been sick before. He hadn't even thought demons could get sick. But apparently they could, because Hiei was running a high fever. The fox placed a wet cloth on the koorime's burning head. He placed feverfew around the bed. He swamped the little demon with blankets. He spoke to him in a low, soothing voice, and finally, given him a sleeping draught. Now he could only wait.

He'd dozed off a few hours later when a banging on the door echoed through the house, jolting him awake. He ran a hand through his hair and answered the door.

"Is Hiei here?" Standing in the doorway was a short, stocky brunette. She wore what appeared to be one of Koenma's robes. She held her chest with one gloved hand. The other clung to the doorframe.

"You're Anna?" He asked, stepping aside at her nod. He led her to the bedroom where Hiei lay in bed.

"What happened?" She demanded, flying to the bedside and taking his paler than usual hand in both of her own.

"He's got the flu."

"Demons get the flu?"

"Apparently."

She sat with him, holding his hand, until his fever finally broke two days later. She was wiping tears from her eyes when she told Kurama his fever was going down. He understood her tears. For a human the flu is minor, but, according to Koenma, in demons it could kill.

She continued to sit with him until he woke. It was about two am when Hiei opened his eyes. He sat up, feeling a warm weight on his hand. Looking down he saw Anna. She knelt on the floor beside his bed, asleep, gloved hand grasping his as if she never wanted to let go. He sighed, thinking that he didn't want to let go either. A chuckle broke the silence and Hiei looked up to see Kurama trying to hide his laughter with his hand.

"What?" He snapped, keeping his voice down. Kurama grinned at his irate friend.

"I was just thinking about how you've managed to dash all Koenma's hopes regarding this mission."

"What are you talking about?"

"He chose you for this mission because he was certain you wouldn't make my 'mistake'." Kurama explained.

"Mistake?"

"Falling in love."

"I'm not . ." The koorime stopped mid-sentence and thought for a moment. "I am in love." He finished, with a tone of absolute wonder. He looked down at the sleeping girl. " How long has she been here?"

"Days."

"Is she alright?"

"She appears to be."

"Arigato Kami-sama." He breathed, relieved. But now he had a new problem. Actually, it was an old problem, transferred to a new situation. Self-doubt. He never felt he was good enough for anyone's love. He had refused, time and time again, to tell Yukina that he was her brother because he didn't believe she deserved a criminal and a murderer for a brother. But Anna, she knew. Over the time they'd spent together, she'd physically seen the most painful and terrifying parts of his life. She'd relived them with him, and never let him see the tears he knew she shed over him.

"Kurama, what do I do?" He asked his best friend. Kurama looked up, a little surprised. Hiei had never been one to ask for advice. In fact, he'd never said 'What do I do?" to anyone. The jade-eyed fox examined his friend and then said, "Tell her the truth."

"Are you that stupid?"

"Apparently."

"Stop that. You sound like her."

"We both just sound like people, Hiei."

"That's not true. She's not 'just' anything."

Kurama sighed. Hiei was going about this with his usual pigheadedness. He should have known he would be this way. The poor fox was no good at emotional things. Gwen herself always said that he was more fact than feelings. He shook his head. He could always deal the deathblow.

"Fine. Let her go. Never tell her, maybe she'll die before you tell her, just like Mukuro." He knew it was a cruel thing to say. Mukuro had died the day Hiei had planned to confess his love for her. She'd finally been defeated. It had destroyed him. But it seemed, at least to the kitsune, that this girl Anna had started putting things back together for him.

"Kurama." Hiei growled. That was low and the fox knew it was low. He was right though. When Mukuro had died, he had mostly regretted that he'd never told her how he felt about her.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"You're an unscrupulous bastard."

"Isn't that why you teamed up with me?"

"Shut up."

"Heh. Tell her, Hiei. Before you no longer can."

"Hn."


	5. Kurama Fails

Anna blinked as light hit her eyelids. She was warm and comfortable and the pain from her gunshot wound had receded to a dull throb. She opened her eyes completely to find herself alone in an unfamiliar place. The first thing she did was check her hands to make sure her gloves were still on. Once she felt the cool leather against the skin of her hands, she sat up to study her surroundings. She sat on a single bed pushed up against a wall. It was made up simply with cotton sheets and a white quilt with a pattern of cherry blossoms.

There was a small, utilitarian desk to her right, with a single, comfortable desk chair. Sitting on top of the desk were three or four school textbooks, and a notebook or two. The carpet was tan and thin, but warm to her feet. She looked up as the door opened and Kurama walked in. He was carrying a small stack of clothes.

"I see you've finally rejoined the land of the living." The fox observed wryly. "I was starting to wonder if you were coming back at all."

" What do you mean?" Anna asked, confused and still partially asleep. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days. Since you ran out on Koenma before he properly healed you, your wound was still open. I did what I could with it after you passed out in front of me."

"Oh." She vaguely remembered something like that happening. The her eyes shot wide open. "Hiei, is he alright? Where is he?"

"Hiei is in better shape then you are. He just . . . .had some things to take care of. I'm going to take you back to your home and stay with you until he gets back."

"How long will that be?" She wanted to know, disappointment evident in her eyes. Kurama sighed. Gwen had asked the same question just that morning.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days, more likely a few weeks. Here's some clothes. There's a bath just down the hall. I'm sure you'd love to be clean. Gwen left these things for you." He gestured to the table, where she could see a hairbrush and comb, a mirror and a few other feminine care products. Next to them was the bright blue compact and a crystal orb. Hiei's crystal orb. She stood, touching it carefully. Kurama cleared his throat and she looked up.

"He said to tell you to hold on to that, until he returned. He was in too much of a hurry, I guess."

Anna smiled and draped it over her neck to hang just above her breasts, which she now noticed were clad in clean, flower printed linen. She examined the nightgown, then looked up at Kurama, who actually flushed. She just patted his arm and asked where he said that bathroom was.

In the bath a few minutes later, Anna watched the little crystal bobbing on the top of the water. She could imagine Hiei dropping it on the desk and curtly telling Kurama to make sure she held on to it. Then he would have leapt out the window and away into the night, like a big bat. The mental image of that made her giggle. She rose and stepped out of the bath, reaching for a towel. She dried herself off and dressed in the clothes Kurama had given her. A plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Nice. She walked back to his room and dried and brushed her hair. She turned when Kurama re-entered the room.

"Your brother is anxiously waiting for your return. He was . . . Less than pleased about your sudden disappearance."

"Don't take him seriously. He's overprotective, but once he sees I'm alright, he'll forget the whole thing." She reassured the fox demon. "Kurama, do you know how Theo and Koenma know each other?"

"The way I understand it, he helped Koenma out a bit a few years ago."

"Oh." She frowned. That wasn't very informative. She tucked Hiei's compact into her back pocket. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Three days. It had been three whole days since she returned, and Anna had to admit she hated it. The little koorime had only been there three weeks, but she felt as though she had known him forever. Even the air felt wrong now. She often caught herself listening for orders for food, and to explain electronic devices. She only ate peanut butter and jam sandwiches. Kurama was concerned.

Kurama and Theo had taken an instant dislike to each other. Theo thought of the fox as a girly pretty boy who wouldn't be much use protecting his sister and Kurama viewed Theo to be a good-for-nothing jock with no eye for beauty. The two stepped around each other very carefully.

Anna sighed and got up, fiddling with the jewel she wore constantly now. Whenever she touched it, she felt icy glaciers, the wind whipping against her face, and Hiei's scent on that wind. She felt his eyes watching her, she heard his voice as he threatened to kill her again and again, despite her constant replies.

She pulled on a coat and went outside, Kurama walking beside her. He attempted to draw her into a conversation a few times, but she said nothing. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him. She just walked down the sidewalk without taking note of where she was going. Surprisingly, to Kurama at least, she ended up at the park.

She sat in the swing and rocked back and forth for a moment, then she leaned back, gazing up at the top bar of the swing set. She smiled, as if seeing him up there again, watching her like a great big bat. Then she remembered something.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?" He answered, startled by her voice. She'd barely spoken to him all day.

"When Hiei took out those men, he rifled through their pockets and took their wallets. Why would he do that?"

"To find out who they were, and maybe something to signify who was paying them."

"You know what I think?" Anna asked quietly.

"Enlighten me." Kurama replied, glad she was speaking at last.

"I think he found something in their pockets, and he knows who it is. I think he's off dealing with them, and he didn't say so because he wanted me to stay safe. And he left this crystal for me so I would know he was coming back. Do you think I'm right?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his plans. He just said to give you that to hold on to, and to keep you safe."

"He's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Yes, that's right." Kurama agreed, surprised by her understanding where the little koorime was concerned.

"He tries so hard to be cold and standoffish, but he's not, is he? He has a powerful ability to love and a strong sense of honor."

Kurama nodded in agreement. " If you find a place in his heart, a true place, you are very lucky. I've never once had cause to regret out friendship."

"A place in his heart . . . ."

Her next words were drowned out by a loud explosion that knocked them both backwards, in opposite directions. Anna screamed as numerous hands seized her, yanking her away. She struggled, calling out to Kurama, who searched for her fruitlessly in the rising dust storm.

When the smoke cleared, Kurama found himself standing there alone.


	6. TiddlyWinks

Anna found herself falling in darkness. Hands clutched at her arms, her legs, her waist, pulling her downward. She felt she was falling forever. Air grew sparser, her breath grew shorter and finally she blacked out.

In her dreams she followed Hiei through a barren snowy wilderness. Although she wore only jeans and a t-shirt, she found that she wasn't cold. She walked behind the youkai, stopping as he walked through the mouth of a cave. For a moment she hesitated, but she had to know what he was showing her. Or what her dream was showing her, anyway. She set her shoulders and followed after him.

He walked down through the cavern, deeper and deeper. She noticed the dim light in the cave, like moonlight on water, and smiled. This would be romantic if Hiei realized she was here. She almost laughed out loud at that. Hiei had no concept of romance. She stifled the urge to giggle quickly and looked for her unaware guide.

Hiei had stopped at the mouth of a large room. She recognized this room from his memories. He had fought here to prove his loyalty to Mukuro, the Demon Lord. It was also where he had buried her. Standing at the foot of a tall pillar of rock was a great sword, a Warriors Gravestone. Hiei knelt in front of it. Anna followed suit, wincing as her knees thumped against the earth. Hiei didn't seem to be able to hear her, despite her sitting only feet behind him. She looked up as he began to speak.

" I apologize for disturbing your rest, Lord Mukuro. I needed to talk. It's this Canadian girl Koenma assigned me to protect. She has this power with her hands. She sees my memories and my feelings when she touches me. I hate it. I feel invaded. My own sister doesn't know as much of me as she does."

Anna looked down at her knees. She knew her power was invasive and couldn't blame him for resenting her for it. "And here I am invading again." She clenched her fists in her lap. "I didn't ask for this."

"She cries for me." He continued, oblivious to her presence. "I know she does, although she doesn't do it in front of me. She hides it from me. And she doesn't try to hug me or comfort me, even though I . . . I sometimes want her to."

Her head flew up to star at his back in shock. "You . . .want me to hold you? I never thought . . ." She stopped as he went on.

"I act mean to her all the time, so she doesn't know how I feel. Or maybe she's scared of me like everyone else. Even if she doesn't act like it. But if she is she's an incredible actress. She doesn't flinch, refuses to back off, never hesitates. I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." She stopped. "What good is it, you can't hear me anyway. " She muttered. He turned his head to look behind him. Then he sighed and turned back to the grave. Anna blinked. Could he hear her somehow? Just then a large shadow loomed over him. She jumped to her feet. If he could hear her, now was the time to yell.

"Hiei, lookout." She called. "Hiei!" She shouted as loud as she could. He looked up and drew his sword with a yell. At the sound of his voice, her vision shattered and a bright light shone against her eyelids.

She blinked and opened her eyes. The light was a lantern being held over her head by what appeared to be a small boy. She put her hand up against the glare and the light was pulled back a bit.

"Oh, sorry bout that. It's just so strange to see a human down here. And such a pretty one too. I've never met a human. Is that blood? I bet it is. Hey, hey, why is your blood red, huh? I guess it's a human thing, isn't it? Can I touch it? Can I?" He continued to babble, not even noticing that she wasn't answering. She took the opportunity to look around. She was in a small room, with a table, a shelf, two chairs and a small cook fire. The hands seemed nowhere to be found.

With relief, she studied what she assumed was her rescuer. Her first impression, that he was a small child, had been wrong. He appeared to be a small humanoid creature of young adulthood. His hair and eyes were both a candy pink color, his skin a ruddy tan. He had a long nose and two little pointed canines poking out of the corners of his mouth.. He wore clothes that appeared to be made of some kind of animal hide, belted with a rope of the same material . On this belt hung a knife and a small pouch. He wore no shoes and had only two toes. She realized he was still talking and interrupted him.

"Umm, where am I?" This seemed a politer question than 'What are you?' The little man broke out in to a huge grin.

"You're in my home, you are, Pretty Human. My own little Home in Tiddly Terrace. Tiddly Terrace is the biggest colony of TiddlyWinks in Canohada, and I am a villager of Tiddly Terrace. My name is Ooly Oddly."

"Canohada?" She asked, both confused and enchanted by his way of speaking.

"Canohada. The country of Canohada, up top. It's a very big country, isn't it? My Da went up there a few times, but I've never left Tiddly Terrace. Is there any TiddlyWinks Colonies up there?"

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Ooly Oddly. My name is Anna." She held out a hand to the smiling little man. He grabbed it and shook it wildly.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Anna. Anna is kind of an odd name, isn't it? Why do you have only one name? Do all humans have only one name? Are they all such weird names?"

"Don't you talk the young lady's ear off, Ooly Oddly." Standing in the doorway was a small female TiddlyWink. Ooly Oddly gave a sheepish grin.

"Hiya, Mia Moyra. Anna, this Mia Moyra, She is my wife, she is. I got to marry the prettiest TiddlyWink in all of Tiddly Terrace, yes I did. Didn't I, didn't I, Anna?"

"Yes, Ooly Oddly. I'm sure you did." She answered, smiling at the charming little man. "Mia Moyra, I'm very glad to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Miz Anna. Ooly Oddly, go and get dinner for our guest." she told her little husband, who bolted off, chattering to himself. Anna couldn't help but smile at him. She flinched as Mia Moyra pressed a cold cloth to a cut on her forehead.

"Don't be silly, Miz Anna. You can't return to Canohada bleeding all down your face." She patted her hand in a motherly fashion. Anna smiled and relaxed under her loving touch.

"Ooly Oddly sure is vivid, isn't he?" She asked, making the little woman laugh.

"Ah yes, vivid is an excellent word for him. He is a chatterbox." Her tone was affectionate enough, however, to indicate that she didn't think this was necessarily a bad trait. Anna smiled.

"Do you not have someone yourself, Miz Anna? Surely such a pretty young lady has no trouble catching menfolk."

"Well, there is someone. He's rough and mean sometimes, and scowly a lot. But I've seen a side of him that nobody else has. I've seen his heart and I wish I could be in it." she smiled. He'd never allow that.

"Well, I'm sure you are." Mia Moyra replied. Anna looked up in surprise. "Anyone can tell by the way to talk that you really care about this man. I'm sure he sees it to."

"Maybe. Mia Moyra, what was it that grabbed me?" She asked, in case she should meet them again.

"Oh, probably the Grabbers. They love to grab hold of unsuspecting humans and drag them through the Crust. They think it's funny."

"Grabbers, hmm? Think they'll come after me again?"

"I doubt it. They usually just leave the humans in the tunnels for us to lead out. We usually just lead them out with Tiddly Lights, but you were hurt, so Ooly Oddly brought you home."

"Mia Moyra, Mayor Verty Vickor wants to see her!" Ooly came bolting into the room looking frantic.

"My goodness, Ooly Oddly, he's not coming here, is he?" she asked, catching her husband by the shoulders and forcing him to focus on her.

"No, he wants her in the Great Tiddly Terrace. He thinks she can save us. Something about magic hands." He looked over at Anna. "Get up, get up! We can't keep Verty Vickor waiting."

She stood up, clenching her fists, feeling her supple leather gloves. "My hands can't do anything big and cool. All they do is hurt people."

"You'll have to explain that to the mayor. Now go with Ooly Oddly. He'll take you to the Great Tiddly Terrace. Be polite and honest. You'll do fine, Miz Anna." She told her, which wasn't particularly reassuring. Ooly Oddly took her hand and pulled her down a tunnel into an immense cavern which reminded her of some kind of moot hall. Around the edge of a small central platform were rows and rows of benches that curved with the cave walls.

Covering every inch of these benches were small creatures like Ooly Oddly and Mia Moyra. Hundreds of pink haired little creatures in brown clothes. And standing on the platform in the center was the fattest pink haired little man of all. Anna covered her mouth, hiding a giggle. Ooly Oddly looked up at her and glared.

"Don't laugh at Mayor Verty Vickor. He decides everything in Tiddly Terrace. You don't want to make him angry, Anna." He glowered at her. "I mean it."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She composed herself and followed the little man to the center of the platform. The fat Tiddlywink bowed.

"Welcome, Miss Anna, to Tiddly Terrace. You are the first human we have welcomed into our world. You will save us."

"Save you?" Anna put her hands behind her back. "I can't save you. I'm not anybody special."

"You will save us." The little fat man insisted. "you are the only one who can."


	7. Milton is a long street

Hiei gave a yell, and his body shook as their blades clashed. He pulled back and circled around to slash at him from the side. His opponent blocked and bore down, trying to force him to his knees. He broke away and spun. whipping his sword down and in. He heard a dark hiss as his blade cut into flesh, and used the opportunity to step back, away from Lord Mukuro's grave.

His opponent was a demon, tall and black skinned. His horns were white and stark against the black. His eyes were yellow, and catlike. Hiei grimaced. Here was a creature who ate flesh. He wasn't against eating a creature or two, but at least he was clean about it. This monster had blood and bits of flesh clinging to his teeth and protruding from under his nails. And was that . . . a pink eyeball? Hiei was disgusted.

The demon grunted something as he looked down at his bloody torso, then he stared at Hiei. He managed to croak, "Black . . .Dragon?"recognizing his opponent at last. Hiei nodded and the creature turned and fled.

The koorime chuckled and turned to look behind him, certain he had heard her voice. There was only darkness. But he was certain she had yelled his name, warning him of the demon's attack. He shrugged and bowed to Lord Mukuro's grave before leaving. He made his way back to Ningenkai, and to Anna's house, dreaming of what she had referred to as a PBJ.

He walked into her house without knocking, to find Kurama sitting on the sofa, holding an ice pack to the right side of his face. He eyed him for a moment.

"Hn." Was his only sound, informing his long time partner of his presence. Kurama looked up at him, blinked his visible eye once, then looked down. Hiei frowned. If Kurama couldn't face him, something had happened to Anna.

"Fox." He ordered him to speak. Kurama sighed and looked up, letting the hand with the ice pack fall to his lap. The fire demon's eyebrows rose as he saw the purples and blacks of Kurama's newest bruise. The kitsune gave him look for look with his good eye and explained softly, " Theo hit me."

"That, " Hiei informed him dryly, "Is obvious." What wasn't obvious, what he wanted to know, was why, and where Anna was. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was past time for Anna to be home and cooking dinner. Theo came into the room then.

"Hiei, good, you're back. Maybe now you can find Anna." He told him, ignoring the fact that Kurama was even present. Hiei watched him for a moment.

"Nice job." He praised the Theo's handiwork. Theo shrugged. "I told Koenma not to send the stupid tulip, but he did anyway. And he turned out to be useless."

"What happened to Anna?" He asked, seemingly casual. Kurama, however, noticed the hand gripping the hilt of his sword and the sweat collecting on the little demon's forehead.

"Tuxedo mask here lost her in the park." Theo answered disparagingly. Hiei turned to Kurama for a proper explanation, amused when the fox bristled at the name calling.

"I don't know what happened, Hiei. One minute she was sitting on the swing, talking about you, the next there was dust everywhere and I couldn't see a thing. When it cleared, she was gone. There was no sign of anything." He propped his head up in his hand. "I'm sorry."

Hiei had never been one for apologies. He growled and thought for a minute. Then he turned back to the redhead.

"Get up." He ordered. Kurama stared at him.

"Get up." Hiei repeated. " Stop feeling sorry for yourself, go get your seeds or whatever and I'll call Reiki Tantei."

Feeling a little surprised, Kurama went into the guest room and changed into his fighting kimono. When he was ready, he came out to see a crackling blue portal in the living room. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina were climbing through. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister.

"Why are you here!?" He demanded as soon as she set foot on the carpet. She smiled at him. He growled. She patted his cheek gently.

"Koenma thought I might be needed, Nii-san." She informed him. Hiei stared. She had called him big brother. She _knew. _His eyes turned to the big, stupid redhead, who shook his head.

"I didn't tell her, Hiei. Don't get mad at me." He said. Hiei just grunted. Yukina walked over to Kurama and placed a cold hand over his eye. It glowed, and when she removed it, the bruising was gone.

"Thank you, Yukina." he said softly, rubbing his tingling face. Yusuke looked around, saw Theo and waved. He walked over to punch him in the arm, a favor Theo promptly returned, laughing.

"Just like old times, inn'it?" Yusuke asked. Theo grinned at him and patted his arm.

"Awww, did you miss having competence on your team, Urameshi?" He joked, slinging an arm around the toushin. Yusuke chuckled.

"You know very well you were terrible at the job, Theodore Roosevelt." He teased, making Theo groan.

"Damnit, Yusuke, don't use my real name . . . I _hate _my name."

"I know." Yusuke informed him. "That's why I do it." He dodged a swing at his chest. "Hey, hey. It's not my fault your parents were kooks."

"Shut up, Urameshi."

"Can we go now?" Hiei temporarily foregone revenge on the kitsune, his temper was up, along with his ki levels. Everyone felt this and Yusuke nervously answered him.

"Yeah, I think we better, before that doodle on your arm devours the house." He joked. Hiei just walked outside, heading to the park. The others followed, Theo and Yusuke laughing about old times.

Anna beat her fists against the door of her small stone cell until they were bloody and torn. Her gloves had been taken by Verty Vicar and his men. She had screamed herself hoarse, yelling for them to let her out, she couldn't help them, she wasn't a fighter. The only answer she got was Verty Vicar saying, "You have power. You will save us."

Finally she dropped down on the bunk and looked over at the unconscious Ooly Oddly. He'd tried to keep them from throwing her in here, saying it wasn't right to force her to fight for them, and they'd beaten the little guy and thrown him in here with her.

Her eyes moved from the inert tiddlywink to the busy little hands of Mia Moyra, moving from one task to the next with the dedication of true love. Her nimble little fingers cleaned the wounds from her vivid little husband's face and chest, and her voice murmured a sweet, soothing melody.

Close your eyes my dearest one

You will see us having fun

By the fire we sit close

As you give me a red red rose

When I complain that I am cold

Suddenly your heart grows bold

You wrap your arms tight around me

I lay back and hold my hot tea

And we are safe together, safe at home

And we are safe together, safe at home

"Mia Moyra, that's beautiful." Anna murmured, glancing over at her. Mia Moyra gave her a strained smile. Anna looked down at Ooly Oddly, taking in his normally cheerful face, now bruised and broken. Her fists clenched.

"Mia Moyra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Ooly Oddly. He's . . . He's the only friend I've ever had." She covered her face with her hands and started to sob, fighting to keep silent. _Don't cry, Annie. Stay tough or you won't make it. _

Theo's words at the time of her parents death had governed her emotions ever since, but she'd never had to cry for friends before, and she couldn't stop. She didn't know if Hiei was alright, she was trapped in a cell, her only friend lay unconscious because of her, it was all too much.

A tiny hand patted her leg and she looked up at Mia Moyra. The tiny woman took Anna's face in her hands. Anna stared back at her, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

"Miz Anna, it is not your fault." She told her.

"Of course it's my fault, Mia Moyra. He was helping me . . "

"Yes, Miz Anna, he was helping you. He chose to help you because you are his friend. It was his own choice, and it is nobodies fault."

Anna nodded and Mia Moyra wiped the tears off her human friend's cheeks. Anna smiled and looked at Ooly Oddly. She needed to come up with a plan or the little man would die.

"Mia Moyra, I know someone who can help him. He makes medicines. But he lives up in . . . what did you call it? Canohada. Can tiddlywinks survive up there?" She asked, knowing she'd never get the fox down here. Mia Moyra thought for a minute.

" Ooly Oddly's father went up there, several times." She said brightly. "So we must be able to."

Anna nodded. Then all they had to do was get out of here. For that, she needed someone who could fight. But there was nobody, and no way to get ahold of anyone. She leaned back and felt something poking into her back. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out what appeared to be a powder blue compact. Her eyes widened. Kurama had one of these! She excitedly flipped it open. Studying the buttons, she located one labeled DIRECTORY and pushed it. A list of names came up. She read them to herself.

KOENMA

BOTAN

YUSUKE

KUWABARA

KURAMA

She maneuvered the little arrow key down to KURAMA and pressed the button marked SELECT.

The Reiki Tantei scoured the grounds of the park near Anna's home, finding only traces of any sort of disturbance. Suddenly a sharp beeping cut through the air, making everyone jump. Kurama pulled his compact out and flipped it open.

"ANNA!" He shouted. Everyone ran over and Hiei ripped the compact out of his hands.

"Girl, where are you?" He demanded.

"Tiddly Terrace. It's below Canada. They've locked us up and I need you to help me." She told him quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "Us?" she tilted the screen to take in her cell mates. "They saved my life, Hiei."

"Hn. Where is this cell?" Hiei asked. Anna said something to the tiny being in the room with her, and a soft voice answered. She turned back to the screen.

"Mia Moyra says this cell is directly north five hundred meters of where the grabbers left me, which was directly beneath the park. So I guess that would make it . . . " She did some calculating in her head. " On Milton Street."

"Milton is a long street." The youkai replied, more patiently than even Kurama had ever seen.

"Thanks, Hiei, nice to know you pay attention." She laughed. She was so relieved to see that he was alright. Hiei tilted his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She blinked back tears. Now that would really scare him, tough old Anna breaking down over the magi-phone.

"Yes, I'm alright. I suppose the closest place would be in front of the Mason's house." She said, answering his other question as well. She rubbed her cheek with her hand and Hiei noticed that it was bare. They had taken her gloves.

"We'll be there as soon as we can , "Hiei hesitated a moment, ". . Anna. " Then he snapped the compact shut.

Anna blinked. Ha just used her name? Then Ooly Oddly moaned and she looked over. It seemed the little man was getting worse. He was writhing on the small cot and Mia Moyra was doing her best to hold him down. Anna quickly tore strips from her shirt, reducing it to a tank top, and wrapped them around her hands. Then she knelt beside her friend and leaned her weight across him.

"Mia Moyra, what's happening?" She shouted above the growls that came from Ooly Oddly's throat. His skin was turning black.

"In his weakness, he's reverting to his true form." She managed to shout back, then started talking to Ooly Oddly in a low voice, reminding him of his family, his friends and all the things he loved about being a tiddlywink.

"What the hell do you mean, his true form!?" Both Anna and Mia Moyra were knocked back as Ooly Oddly exploded. That's the only way she could describe it. He burst out of his skin and lying on the bed now was a large black skinned creature with white horns.

"He's a demon!?"


End file.
